Power converters, in particular switched-mode AC/DC power converters, typically have unique circuitry to reduce power used during light-load and no-load conditions. A power converter having a low power standby mode may be used to efficiently operate the power converter during light-load and no-load conditions. During this low power standby mode a secondary-side controller commands a start-up controller on the primary side of the power converter transformer to inhibit operation of the power switch coupled to the transformer primary. However, the secondary-side controller must use energy stored on the secondary side capacitor to continuously send control signals to the start-up controller for inhibiting operation of the power converter switch during this low power standby mode.